Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by adrian.albahaca
Summary: Venezuela sufrió una crisis, un científico ha soltado una infección causando violencia y canibalismo al que la porte, estoy con dos de mis mejores amigos, dos de mis mejores amigas y mi amiga/infectada sobreviviendo esta Mierda de apocalipsis zombi, ahora, que pasaría si les dijera que estoy enamorada de mi amiga la cual se infectó y se convirtió en Hunter? Entren y lean para averi
1. Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Adrian, Soy un superviviente del apocalipsis zombi, te voy a contar mi loca historia

Todo empezó en época de clases, yo estaba en 3 año en ese momento, tenía dos mejores amigos, Luis Daniel y Orlando, y una amiga llamada Emily, ella practicaba parkour y era muy buena además que éramos de la misma estatura, yo... Sentía algo por Emily antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda pero no tuve el valor de decirle, pero éramos mejores amigos

La primera vez en que vi un ataque zombi fue un jueves, era un día libre así que decidí salir a las Trinitarias con mis mejores amigos, tristemente Emily no pudo ir, salí bien tarde del centro comercial y vi a Emily en la parada de autobús, la salude con la mano en la distancia, ella me noto y me saludó pero ella no se dio cuenta de una sombra detrás de ella

Estaba por advertirle pero la sombra se le abalanzó tirandola en el piso y arañandola como loco, fui corriendo a ayudarla pero justo cuando llegue la persona que la atacó la mordió fuertemente en el hombro, luego de eso Emily cayó inconsciente

Maldito desgraciado, le daré lo que se merece

Lo iba a golpear pero, como con Emily, se abalanzó encima mío, me caí y el se sentó en mi abdomen, justo cuando iba a hechar pelea, la persona... Gruñó?, sono como un gruñido muy realista, para el tiempo que la persona me iba a atacar llegaron mi amigos, gracias a dios, es que como me separe de ellos, salieron corriendo a ayudarme y la persona se fue corriendo

Cuando llegaron, fui a revisar la condición de Emily, trate de conseguirle pulso... Pero no tenía, comencé a llorar frente el cuerpo de ella mientras Luis Daniel llamo a una ambulancia

Cuando llegaron,fuimos al hospital y espere pacientemente en la sala de espera, hasta que la doctora entro

-Tú eres el novio?-

-Que? No, Soy su mejor amigo, como está ella?- Dije pero en mi interior desearía ser el novio

-Lamento decirle que ella... Murió-

-Que?- caí de rodillas y lloré descontroladamente, mi pobre Emily, murió antes de que pudiera decirle lo que siento

Justo Cuando pase por la sala donde la estaban desconectando, entre repentinamente y la vi

Ella solía colocarse una chaqueta rosada, unos pantalones casuales, con cinta americana en su brazos, biceps, muslos y tobillos, y ahora parte de esa misma chaqueta y parte del pantalón estaba rasgada, pareciera que la hubieran arañazo sin piedad, su cuerpo estaba pálido y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, los doctores tuvieron que sacarme de allí

A la final tuve que irme a casa, pero cuando trate de dormir, simplemente no podía, la extraño bastante

Pero me llegó una sorpresa unos días después

(Hola, les reto a que adivinen qué fue lo que pasó, disfruten este capitulo, esperen que dentro de poco saco el otro, sin más joda me despido

Chau!)


	2. Capítulo 2

Unos días despues de ese incidente seguí asistiendo al colegio a pesar de que no quería, en clase sólo podía pensar en Emily, lo que yo sentía por ella no era algo pasajero, era algo intenso, y tener que verla morir así era algo increíblemente traumatizante

Era un Lunes, termine mis clases por la tarde y estaba esperando a que mi papá me buscara, espere y espere... Y nada, lo llamo... Y no contesta, ya era muy tarde así que tome la decisión de irme caminando (que idea más segura Adrian, para nada te van a chorear -sarcasmo-)

Salgo a la calle y comienzo a caminar, aunque siento que alguien me sigue, cuando llego a una intersección, de la nada un hombre se me cruza en mi camino, saca y abre una navaja mariposa... Raioz

-Tas choreado, dame todo- me dijo

-Pana, solo tengo esto- le digo y sacó mi billetera que contenía 5.000 bolívares

-Que?- se molestó claramente, comenzó a aproximarse y a alzar el cuchillo en el aire, listo para matarme

Estaba asustado hasta que en la distancia en la otra calle de escucho un gruñido parecido al gruñido del... Incidente, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, el ladrón fue tirado al piso por la misma sombra, caí sentado de la sorpresa en shock, lo que estaba viendo debio ser algo imposible

Era Emily... Y me estaba ayudando... (Que conmovedor)

No lo podía creer, estaba matando al ladrón con sus... Manos?, como carajos puede herirlo así con sólo sus uñas?

Ella le mete un arañazo en el cuello, causando que un río de sangre salga despedido del corte, manchando a Emily y a mi, luego de eso, ella se baja del cuerpo y se acerca a mi caminando como un gato (Pa los que no sabe de Left 4 Dead 2 capaz están como que: ._. Wat?)

-...Emily- Dije en voz baja, cuando llegó a mi alcance, acerco si rostro al mío y observo por unos momentos, talvez estudiando mi expresión o asegurandose de que era yo

Luego de eso, me dio un abrazo... Quede en shock, le regrese el abrazo, ella soltó un ruido extraño, era un... Ronroneo? (._. Dafak?), nos soltamos después del abrazo y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo

-Pero como?- Dije y ella respondió levantando los hombros, la abracé de nuevo y le susurre en el oído

\- Te he extrañado tanto- e hizo algo que ni me esperaba

Habló

-Igualmente- dijo dejándome a mi en shock

Luego de eso inspeccione al ladrón y vi el modelo del cuchillo que tenía, dándome cuenta que era una Benchmade 51 Morpho con mangos G10 (O sea, en español, esto)

La cerre con un movimiento rápido y le puse el seguro, lo metí en mi bolsillo y nos fuimos de allí

Al llegar a mi apartamento le dije que esperara afuera, entre y la escena que vi era espeluznante

Había... Sangre en las paredes

-AAAHH!!!- Grite, Emily entro y vio el desastre, fui corriendo hacia el cuarto de mis padres y... Y...

Había una persona encapuchada comiéndose a mi padre

Sacando y abriendo el cuchillo, rápidamente lo apuñale en la frente, sacando el cuchillo de su cabeza y dejando la cascada de sangre que salió cayera encima mío, inspeccione el cuerpo y vi que también llevaba ropas similares a las de Emily, sin contar el color

Observe el cuerpo de mi padre y vi que...

Escena Gore: se recomienda discreción a todo lector sensible

Su caja torácica había sido arrancada y sus intestinos salían de su abdomen ya abierto, su hígado tenía una mordida grande y su corazón estaba en la mano del asesino/caníbal

Mi madre pasó algo peor, le abrieron el pecho y le sacaron los dos pulmones, que estaban colgados en la pared, tenía varias marcas de moretones, demostrando que peleó por su vida, sus dos muñecas fueron arañadas y sangre salía de ellas

Fui al cuarto de mi hermana y vi que le abrieron el pecho y estómago, le sacaron el intestino delgado, tenía varias marcas de mordidas en el mismo, más un arañazo en el cuello

Fin de escena Gore

Quede impactado con lo que vi, no podía creerlo, caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, lloré desconsoladamente

Emily se acercó y, para tratar de consolarme, me abrazó (Que dulce de su parte) y soltó otro ruido extraño que sonó como el sonido que hace un perro herido (Cada día este libro es más raro), luego de eso me levanté y me acosté en la cama totalmente desconsolado, el cansancio tomo control y me llevo a la tierra del sueño, pero justo antes de dormir sentí a alguien acostarse enfrente de mi y también la sensación de que alguien me abrazaba (( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡))

Sueño

Era mi boda, estaba en el altar enfrente de mi esposa, aunque no le puse ver el rostro por el velo

-Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre, y le quite el velo, era Emily...

Ella tiro el ramo de flores, le sostuve el rostro suavemente y la besé, cerrando los ojos

Cuando los abri, estaba en un cuarto oscuro y Emily ya no vestía su hermoso vestido, nos despegamos del beso y nos miramos a los ojos por unos momentos, pero lo que yo veía es que ella parecía mirarme como si fuera un filete recién asado y jugoso

-Emm... Estas bien?- le pregunté pero no contestó

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me mordió justamente en el área del hombro y cuello, grite fuertemente, caí al piso y ella comenzó a arañarme en toda el área del pecho y abdomen, por la pérdida de sangre me sentía débil, así que no podía defenderme, estaba cayendo inconsciente cuando justo antes de que cerrara los ojos puede ver que...

Estaba sonriendo...

Estaba disfrutando esto...

Fin del sueño

(Uff a somera inspiración me ha dado, bueno finalmente nos encontramos, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto,LeraGMy marianaalastre3781, Yo cumplo lo que prometo, sin más joda me despido

Chau!)


End file.
